


Calling An Expert

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti needs someone to help with the men.





	Calling An Expert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/gifts).



Shaak was pleased that the rain had ended before she went outside to greet the lone Jedi coming in. She smiled warmly at him, and Kit smiled back. Then again, Kit rarely was found in a frown. It was one reason everyone seemed to like him. 

"I do appreciate you coming so quickly," she said as she turned to escort him inside. "We had a training accident among the eight-year old clones, and I am hoping you will be able to better reassure them."

"A water-related accident, I take it?" Kit asked.

"Yes. My swimming ability is, sadly, too well-known to them to be as comforting," Shaak Ti told him as they stepped inside the city doors. "They trust me to fish them out of the training pools, but outside? Where the storms and currents can snatch them? They are a little nervous about returning to those exercises. It would not be a major issue, but for the projected need of scuba marines if the Separatist push continues the direction it is aimed."

"You do not wish them to be ill-prepared, no matter how soon or far from us those campaigns may be," Kit agreed. "I will work with them, try to ease them past the fear so it does not impede them once they are of age and filling the need."

"That age is dropping drastically, with the losses we have had," she told him, deeply saddened by it. Were it not, however, for their long association on the Council of Reconciliation, Kit might have missed it. Shaak Ti had learned to hide her fears and worries over the young men in her care because it bothered them so much. She could not, would not, have the 'just clones' speech aimed at her again!

+++

Shaak watched from the railed walkway as Kit ushered the batch into the water, having talked to them all, especially Deadweight, now named that for having sunk like a rock in the training exercise. She was overjoyed that Kit had managed to find a rapport with them all. Watching Kit now, his gentle nature showing in every step of the new exercise, Shaak prayed to the Force and the Huntress alike that such exercises would never be put to play in reality. Let them all find the end to this war soon, and preserve the cadets she had not yet given to the war.

It was the same prayer she had given every day and night, since accepting responsibility for Kamino.

Eventually it had to come true, she thought.


End file.
